Operation Snowy Sleepover
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: When Gibbs orders the team to stay put during a snow storm things start to get interesting.


AN: Just a fun story submitted for the Snow Challenge at NFA. So pull up some hot cocoa and enjoy!

--

"Make yourself at home…" Gibbs swooped into the bull pen and ordered his team to stay put. "Winter storm bulletin out…no ones going anywhere."

Tony was the first to protest. "But boss…I got this hot date tonight."

"Well your _hot _dates gonna be a hell of a lot colder."

Ziva stifled a laugh at the exchange before she interjected. "I have gotten a lot better at driving in the snow…I do not see why I cannot leave?"

"He's not just protecting you Ziva…but all the innocent people who will be on the road with you." Tony added as he flopped down into his chair defeated. Her sticking her tongue out at him didn't even warrant a response.

Gibbs didn't stick around long enough to hear them complain and frankly wasn't in the mood. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the night at the office; but he had a responsibility to his team. To keep them safe. Hell or high water. Or in this case, snow storm. He slipped into the elevator and headed down to see the next member of his soon to be confined team.

"Gibbs!" She met him happily at her door and pointed out the window. "Have you been outside yet today? Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, beautiful Abs."

She crossed her arms. "You don't look excited."

"Oh I am." He replied sarcastically. "So excited that I'm sentencing everyone to a night in."

"Yay!" She clapped happily. "What do you have planned?"

He smiled slowly. "Planned?"

"Well yeah, you can't have a sleep over without games and stuff Gibbs! Didn't you ever have sleepovers when you were a kid?" She stopped herself. "Don't answer that." She moved past him and started to type away at her keyboard. "Don't worry boss man, I'll think of something."

"Good." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before turning to leave. "You do that."

"Oh and Gibbs…"

"Yeah?"

"Where's everyone gonna sleep?"

He turned back at the door and shrugged. "Where they always do…" He then reached the elevator and hollered over his shoulder. "And don't get any ideas…"

* * *

Timothy McGee strolled into the bull pen and couldn't help but notice the long faces. "Somebody die?"

"Not yet." Ziva spouted after glaring across her desk at Tony.

"You and your paper clips don't scare me David."

Tim stifled a laugh. "Relax guys, it's not like we have to be cooped up in here forever…I for one can hear my type writer calling me name…"

"Then tell it it's gonna have to wait; you're quarantined for the duration of this storm." Gibbs added as he strode in and couldn't help but notice the lot of paper clips spread out across Ziva's desk. "At ease David, it's gonna be a long night."

"We have been on the clock for 48 hours Gibbs; if I have to endure one more movie reference, I will need requisition some new office supplies." She offered, not taking her eyes off her partner.

Tony sat up straight. "Do you see what I have to deal with boss? My life is constantly being threatened. I can't work like this. I have to go home." He stood up then allowed for Gibbs stare to sit him back down. "Then again, what's one more night?"

Gibbs stare relented momentarily. "First order of business is supplies. No place will deliver in the storm. So vending machines will have to do."

Tony put his hand up. "I'll be willing to risk my life in order to get us some Pizza boss."

"Sit down DiNozzo. No one is walking out those doors until I okay it. Understood?"

"Understood." He plopped back down on his chair and sighed outwardly. "You know it could be worse…Day After Tomorrow...Dennis Quaid, a climatologist is stuck in New York when it's being taken over by a new ice age…okay story, killer effects…"

Gibbs watched as Ziva's hand slowly moved towards a paperclip and stopped her. "On second thought; maybe going for pizza will save your life DiNozzo."

Tony glanced out the window. "Now that I think about; I might just take my chances with Ziva boss."

"Knock it off. You two remind me of me and my 2nd wife." He rubbed his temple. "McGee…"

"Yeah boss?"

"Go down and help Abby."

"We on a case?" He questioned, still laughing a bit at Ziva's annoyance with Tony.

"Something like that. Just go." He waved towards the elevator and watched him walk away willingly. And after taking another look at his two remaining agents he considered joining him.

* * *

"Hey…Gibbs sent me down here to help…what do we got?"

She met him with a smile before quickly turning back to the keyboard. "What do we got? We got at least another three hours before anyone starts dozing off…pillows and blankets to find…not to mention rations."

He peered over his shoulder. "Abby we're indoors. We'll be fine."

"Fine? Timmy, this is huge. Gosh, didn't you have sleepovers as a child?" She stopped herself again. "Don't answer that."

"Okay," he tried to meet her enthusiasm. "How can I help?"

"You can find us pillows and such, then set up sleeping quarters."

"Sleeping quarters?"

"Yes…autopsy is the obvious choice, but it is pretty cold in there."

He nodded. "Uh huh. Well I'm sure I can figure something out. Anything else?"

"Yeah, meet back in the bull pen in no less than thirty minutes." She finally stepped away from her computer and moved towards her office. "Well what are you waiting for McGee, get to it."

"On it boss…" He responded out of habit and didn't bother correcting himself. After all, there was work to do.

* * *

Gibbs had ordered Ziva down to autopsy for no other reason than to keep Ducky company. Not to mention keeping Tony from being killed in the line of duty. Gibbs was able to endure two more winter storm movie references when he contemplated using a paper clip on him himself. "DiNozzo, I'm going to say this once, you give that movie crap a rest or I'm gonna make damn sure you spend the rest of the weekend here doing paperwork."

Tony stopped mid reference and nodded. "There _is_ one sure way to get me to shut up boss."

"You're not going on in the storm DiNozzo."

Tony let his head hang low before burying it in his arms and closing his eyes. He figured at the very least he could catch up on some sleep. Only he was wrong. He lifted up his head to see Ziva, Palmer, Ducky, and McGee all bundled up with Abby at the helm. She clapped her mittens together a few times and grinned.

"Get your winter gear on boys; it's time for the Gibbs team winter Olympic Games."

Gibbs looked up at her. "It's below zero out there Abs."

"I found us some extra stuff in the lost and found; as long as our extremities are covered we'll be safe. Plus once we get the juices flowing we'll warm right up."

"Juices flowing?" Tony piped up. "I'm down for that."

"Figures." Ziva spouted then turned to Abby. "Please tell me I do not have to be on his team."

She peered down at her clip board. "Nope, it's you, me and Gibbs versus the boys. The duck man has graciously offered to be the judge."

Gibbs stood up as Tony started to put some layers on. He opened his mouth to protest when he saw the excitement on Abby's face. His memory couldn't help but take him back to the first time he took Kelly out in snow. "Alright, but if one person even thinks about throwing a snow ball at me, they'll be sleeping in an autopsy drawer tonight."

And with a unanimous agreement; Abby led them to the entrance and Ducky read off the event details. "This is all very reminiscent of a sleepover I had as a young lad...I was naturally offered homage due to the storm and my friend Jonathan's mother insisted we wear ourselves out by playing out in the snow. Needless to say we slept like little angels that evening…after a tall cup of cocoa of course…"

"Ducky!" The group resounded after enduring as much as they could.

"Oh, certainly. The games, yes well. The first event is a 100 yard dash. I do believe from the far left light post to the one right there." He pointed out the window and made sure everyone agreed on the distance. "The second event is a time snow ball contest. Each participant will have 60 seconds to create the largest snow ball they are able. The third and final event is a Snow Man…" He cleared his throat. "Or woman contest…to be judged in areas of creativity, resourcefulness and over all holiday spirit." He nodded in accomplishment. "Now, let the games begin."

The front walk and drive had been relatively plowed and the teams were slowly but surely getting used to the cold. Abby had huddled in as close to Gibb as she could; insisting that it would help to keep them warm. Tony was jumping up and down like he had to go to the bathroom and Ziva seemed to be the only one not fazed by the elements.

"David, 100 yard dash."

She was never one to disobey orders, so soon began a quick stretching routine and took her place at the starting mark. Her opponent soon joined her.

"No paper clips allowed in this event David…" Tony spouted, bending down to touch his toes.

"I do not need weapons to defeat you Tony."

"Yeah? Well don't hold your breath. At Ohio State I had the fifth fastest time in the 100 yard dash."

She simply rolled her eyes at the comment as they awaited Ducky's mark. Gibbs and Abby were standing near the finish line/light post as were McGee and Palmer. Only _they_ weren't using Abby's technique to keep warm, no matter how tempted they might have been. As they waited a few passer by's and fellow colleagues had formed to watch the festivities.

"Break a leg." Tony managed before taking his mark.

Ziva stifled a laugh as she knelt down as well. "Even if I did, I would still beat you."

"Ha!"

Ducky took his place and after putting both arms up in the air; he began. "On your marks…get set…go!"

Ziva almost fell into a bit of laughter as Tony immediately slipped and came face to face with the ground; but continued to take large strides and gain a considerable lead. Tony managed to lift himself up but only to fall face first into the snow a second time. He heard the laughter erupt around him and out of pure embarrassment he was able to make it to the finish line well behind his opponent. His face was beet red and Tim offered him a dry towel in support.

"Do not feel bad Tony; designer shoes do not do too well in the snow." She stuck out her tongue after receiving yet another high five from Abby and grinned happily.

Tony decided not to dignify her comment and rallied his teammates together. "Alright Probie…the boss man probably has the next event. So just remember that you're almost half his age. If you lose this, you will be the laughing stock of NCIS."

"Gee thanks for the pep talk Tony."

He patted him on the back pretty hard. "On the other hand, if you win, you'll still be the laughing stock…so, you really have nothing to lose."

McGee figured he'd use his annoyance to his advantage and moved towards the designated snow ball area. He approached Gibbs and put his mitten out. "May the best man win boss."

Gibbs shook his hand firmly. "I will."

Tim had to shake his hand out for a few seconds to regain circulation but was still determined to give it his best shot. No matter how scared he was of Gibbs.

Ducky was standing in between them with a stop watch and nodded. "You will have sixty seconds, on my mark." He took in a breath. "Mark!"

Gibbs had started towards one of the plowed mountains and removed a large mass of snow to start with. He immediately began rolling it in the snow and packing it tight. Tim had sadly started from scratch and couldn't help notice that Tony had stopped cheering for him. He glanced towards his boss and contemplated giving up all together when a river of determination washed over him. Tony was right, he was half his age; there was no way he was going to lose. He was moving his legs twice as fast as Gibbs and managed to meet him push for push. And when the sixty seconds was up, it was almost too close to call. Almost.

Despite the Gibbs glares he was receiving Ducky was able to make a fair assessment. "McGee is the winner."

Tim would've jumped in the air if he had the energy. But he didn't have much choice when Tony's celebration hug took him down to the ground. "Way to go Probie…that was the biggest come from behind win ever…"

Tim did his best to meet his partner's enthusiasm. "Never underestimate…" He took in a short breath. "A McGee!"

Gibbs had made his way over during the celebration and politely offered a hand to help him off the ground. "Well played Tim."

McGee nodded his thanks and turned to Tony. "He called me Tim."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry. It'll pass."

Ducky then stepped forward. "Each team has exactly five minutes to gather supplies for the Snow Man…" He cleared his throat. "Or Woman contest. The clock starts now!"

Abby had managed to pull herself from Gibbs side long enough to get her fair share of supplies. Ziva had never built a snow man before so was a bit behind the eight ball, but Abby was more than happy to bring her up to speed. Gibbs, well Gibbs decided to perform a little recon on the opposing team.

Tony managed to think of an idea and was quick to hand out assignments. He and his team were back and ready to go well before their time was up. Abby returned to with a brown box filled with all kinds of goodies and wouldn't stop smiling.

"Alright everyone, you will have ten minutes to form your creation. Again, the final product will be judged on creativity, resourcefulness and over all holiday spirit. You may begin."

Tony had pulled his team a decent distance from their counterparts in fear they'd steal his idea. But little did he know that Gibbs was well informed on what they had in mind.

On one end, Gibbs and Ziva were forming the snow balls as Abby got their supplies in order. As soon as the body was built, she started on the face and instructed Ziva how to place the rest of the items. Gibbs simply waited patiently and did whatever Abby asked him to. Even if he wouldn't admit it; he couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun.

The bystanders couldn't help but laugh as they listened to the men's team bickering. Ducky had been giving everyone a minute by minute countdown and was pleased that each of them had managed to finish their creations in time.

Ducky paced back and forth between both finished products and marked down a few things on his clip board after each trip. Taking into consideration the temperature, he was able to judge each fairly quickly. Even for him.

"Well, first let me begin by saying how tremendously joyous these little games have been. I have not laughed so hard in quite a while. In fact, I have not been so cold in quite awhile either. However, this is certainly a time that I will never forget." He took in the glares and cleared his throat. "That being said, I have chosen a winner. After much deliberation and thoughtful reflection. The winner is Mr. & Mrs. NCIS." He pointed towards Abby's team and watched her hug both her teammates in celebration. "Honorable mention, of course goes to the men's creation of the 'Headless Snowman."

Tony, McGee and Palmer were sitting on the ground exhausted and didn't seem to have the energy to congratulate their opponents. So Abby corralled her team over to them.

"Better luck next year guys."

Tony looked up at her and sighed. "Next year?"

"Well yeah." She stated simply before watching Gibbs and Ziva help his team off the ground.

"Come inside everyone. It seems some hot cocoa is in order."

The bystanders began to scatter but couldn't help but take one final look at Mr. and Mrs. NCIS. One snowman was clearly a male; donning a tie, designer shoes, a coffee cup, an NCIS badge, and to top it off, a toothpick. Mrs. NCIS was donning a dog collar, an assortment of forensic tools and a plastic knife for good measure. Each a clear depiction of the male and female members of the team. And the obvious winner.

* * *

Everyone had corralled themselves into autopsy for their promised hot cocoa and slowly but surely began to de-layer their clothing. The gloating was held to a minimum and each seemed to be rather pleased by the evenings events. After a few yawns escaped their mouths, McGee took charge.

"I've arranged sleeping quarters." He caught the glances he was receiving and shrugged. "What? It was Abby's idea."

Gibbs sent her a silent glare but she only smiled.

Tim continued. "I set up sleeping bags and such in the conference room. It might be a little tight, but it should do."

"I'll vote that Ziva sleeps elsewhere…or we wont be getting much sleep at all." Tony added and was soon met with a dash of hot cocoa on his pants. "Hey."

"Knock it off." Gibbs was getting a bit tired himself. "David, DiNozzo, bull pen. Rest of us conference room. You two better learn how to play nice."

"Aw Gibbs, why do they get to sleep together?" Abby pouted a bit, clearly disappointed. Then watched as Gibbs simply pointed to the exit and didn't answer.

Ziva met the look in Gibbs eyes and decided not to protest either. She and Tony stopped at the conference room to corral their pillows and blankets before retreating down to the bull pen.

"Can I get a five minute head start on sleeping?" Tony asked sarcastically before setting up his make shift bed behind his desk.

Ziva scoffed. "I do not snore that loudly Tony."

"Then I'm Abraham Lincoln."

She started towards his desk. "Then do not forget to take out your wooden teeth before bed."

"That's George Washington…" He rolled his eyes. "Now I'm really not in the mood to give you an American history lesson, so can we please go to bed?"

"Fine." She huffed. "I cannot wait to go home to my warm bed."

"You and me both."

She managed a smile. "You would like to go home to my warm bed Tony?"

He stifled a laugh before lying down. "Not without combat pay."

* * *

The rest of the team made themselves comfortable in the conference room. Ducky offered a bed time story and it wasn't long before they were fast asleep. Abby curled up with her hippo; Tim bundled up to her right; Gibbs as silent as ever to her left.

And not a creature was stirring…not even a mouse…

Operation Snowy Sleep Over: Accomplished.


End file.
